Megan's New School
by Another Bechloe Shipper
Summary: From the Chloe and the Music Therapist Universe. Set six years after the epilogue. Beca and Chloe take Megan to visit her new school. Bechloe Week 2019: Day 3: 20 Questions


A/N: From the Chloe and the Music Therapist Universe

* * *

After many years attending the same school, it was time for a change. Beca and Chloe, with the help of several different professionals, had pushed the public school system to place their daughter Megan, now twelve years old and in the sixth grade, into a private school for students with special needs. The school system would pay her tuition due to Megan's apparent lack of progress in the past several years, showing that the public school was not able to provide an appropriate classroom for her.

This had not been a cheap endeavor, and there had been many meetings with the school system to finally force the officials to see things their way. It had been difficult in a lot of ways. As soon as Beca and Chloe started bringing in professionals to attend the meetings – an educational consultant, a private speech pathologist, and, finally, an attorney who specialized in education law – faculty and staff members became defensive and sometimes combative. This sort of thing reminded Beca why she'd left the school system and opened her own music therapy practice years ago. The school system always had a bottom line, and they frequently limited the services they were willing to give the students.

Beca and Chloe toured a few schools before choosing the one they felt was the best fit for Megan. Luckily for them, the school system agreed with their first choice for her placement. They got a phone call a few weeks later inviting them for an "admissions visit." They had already accepted Megan to the school, but they wanted to give her a chance to visit what would be her classroom and make sure she was comfortable. They would also spend some time talking to her mothers to learn more about Megan.

Megan had been surprisingly excited about the change when Beca and Chloe explained things to her the night before their visit.

Both of her moms had taken the day off of work to visit the school. They were getting everyone breakfast so they could leave once the twins caught the school bus.

"Mommy, what are we having for breakfast?" asked Megan.

"Your choice. Eggs or cereal?"

"Eggs."

Chloe scrambled some eggs for Megan and gave her the plate of them. Megan always insisted on putting her own plate on the table, sometimes having a meltdown if one of her mothers put the plate on the table for her.

"Mommy, do they have breakfast at school?"

"I think so. We'll find out today."

"Mommy, do they have lunch at school?"

"Yes. It's your choice whether you buy or pack lunch. I know they have grilled cheese every day if you don't like what's on the menu."

"Who is in my class?"

"We'll find out when we get there."

"Who is my teacher?"

"We'll find that out too."

Beca walked in with the twins in tow.

"Ricky, it's your turn to let Treble out!" shouted Tony.

"Is not! I let him out last night!" yelled Ricky.

"One of you needs to let him out or you're both cleaning it up if he has an accident on the floor, and don't even _think_ about electronics when you get home from school if you don't stop right now!" hollered Beca.

Both boys scrambled to the basement to let the dog out, both of them calling Treble to follow them. Treble followed them, tail wagging the whole way.

Their dog Treble was starting to get up in years. He was still doing well overall, but he'd slowed down a bit and needed more frequent bathroom trips. It was the twins' responsibility to put him outside to do his business in the morning. The two frequently bickered about which one of them let him out and which one let him in. Beca wanted to try and work out a system so they wouldn't argue so much, but Chloe was determined to let the boys figure it out for themselves. Beca normally avoided getting into the middle of their arguments, but she was a little stressed about the big day they had planned, making her patience very thin.

"Mama, I want eggs too," whined Ricky once Treble had come back inside.

"Beca, I have it," said Chloe. "Your coffee is on the counter."

Beca planted a chaste kiss on her wife's lips. "Thanks."

"Mama, why isn't Megan going to school today?" asked Tony.

"You remember, T, don't you?"

"No."

"We're checking out her new school today."

"Oh, right," said Tony. "Can I have eggs?"

"Coming right up!" called Chloe.

"Did you eat?" Beca asked Chloe.

"Yes. I was up early. Do you want eggs too?"

"No, I'll just get cereal," said Beca.

Beca ate her cereal while the twins chattered back and forth. Megan had finished her food and was cleaning up after herself when she asked, "Mama, can you comb my hair?"

"Sure. Just let me finish my cereal first."

"Okay."

Beca quickly finished her food and took Megan into the kids' bathroom to get her hair ready. Her mind was preoccupied on the new school visit, but she was jarred out of her thoughts when her daughter let out a scream.

"Sorry, honey, did I pull your hair?"

"Mama, why didn't you sing?"

"I guess my brain is too busy thinking about your new school." Beca broke out with the song she'd been singing to Megan for the past nine years. Megan still rarely let Chloe comb her hair, and she always insisted on the song.

_This is the way we brush our hair, brush our hair, brush our hair_

_This is the way we brush our hair so early in the morning_

"Do you want a hair clip, Megan?"

"No! I have a pixie cut, Mama. No hair clips."

"I could fit a hair clip in your hair."

"No hair clips."

"Okay. No hair clips," said Beca. "Make sure you use the bathroom before we leave."

"Mama, does my new school have a bathroom?"

"Of course it does."

"Then why do I have to use the bathroom? I don't have to go right now."

Beca pinched the bridge of her nose. Megan could be awfully stubborn and rigid sometimes. It was a fight to get her to use the bathroom before leaving the house unless she really had to go. Beca didn't have it in her to fight that morning. "Fine. Don't go. But you do need to brush your teeth."

Megan made a face. Beca knew she hated the feeling of a toothbrush on her teeth.

"Megan Rose Beale, either you brush your teeth by yourself or I do it."

"No middle name, Mama!"

Beca pointed to the toothbrush.

"Okay," said Megan. Beca left the room once Megan began to brush her teeth.

Beca went back into the kitchen, relieved to see the twins had finished their breakfast and were packing their backpacks. "Hey, you two! Don't forget to brush your teeth once Megan comes out of the bathroom."

"Why?" the twins asked in unison.

"You know why," said Chloe, adopting her tone that all three kids recognized meant business.

Ricky and Tony ran into the bathroom the second Megan stepped out, nearly knocking over their sister in the process.

"Hey!" yelled Megan.

"Watch where you're going, you two!" called Chloe.

"Mommy, when are we leaving?" asked Megan.

"As soon as the boys are at the bus stop," said Chloe.

"Can they go now?"

"They have to finish brushing their teeth."

"What happens if they don't?"

"They'll get cavities."

"What happens if they get cavities?"

Chloe sighed in frustration. "Megan, you know the answer."

"The dentist has to fix them."

"Right. Please get your jacket, Megan. We'll leave in a few minutes."

Megan was putting on her jacket when the boys ran out of the bathroom.

"Come on, you two," said Chloe. "It's an important day and we can't have you two missing the bus."

The boys managed to get ready quickly. Beca walked them to the bus stop and was home about five minutes later.

"Okay, the twin terrors are on the bus. Let's go."

"Beca, I wish you wouldn't call them that."

"They're a pair of six-year-old boys. I can't think of a better name for them."

They got in the family SUV, and Megan began to ask more questions.

"Will I still ride the bus to school?"

"Yes. We told you that," said Beca. Chloe was driving, so Beca decided she'd field the questions. They had only visited the school once, and they weren't familiar with the route yet.

"Will Mr. Bill drive my bus?"

"Mr. Bill doesn't drive to your new school. I don't know your new bus driver's name yet."

"Why not?"

"I guess they haven't figured out which bus you'll take."

"Do they have speech there?"

"Yes."

"Who's my speech teacher?"

"I don't know."

"Do they have OT?"

"Yes."

"Who is my OT teacher?"

"I don't know."

Before Megan could ask another question, Chloe pulled into a parking space, announcing "We're here!"

"Yay!" cheered Megan. She started to run toward the school, but Beca grabbed her wrist before she ran into the parking lot.

"Safety first."

"Hold hands with a grown-up," said Megan. "Sorry, Mama." Beca let go of Megan's wrist, and Megan took her hand.

They entered the school to find the admissions coordinator waiting for them in the lobby.

Megan greeted her immediately and began to ask the woman a bunch of questions at a rapid-fire pace.

One of the other staff members there to greet the family chuckled. "She sure does like to ask questions. I bet you feel like you play a game of 'Twenty Questions' every day."

Beca laughed. "No, more like 'One Hundred Questions.' 'Twenty Questions' is Megan getting warmed up!"

* * *

A/N: OT = occupational therapy, it generally works on fine motor skills and sensory challenges


End file.
